Política de Irán/Presidentes
Presidentes iraníes con mandatarios iraníes Hassan Rouhani= Hassan Rouhani Ali Khamenei - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Iranian Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei (left) gives an endorsement letter to newly elected President Hassan Rohani during a ceremony for his confirmation as Iran's president in Tehran on August 3. epa Ali Khamenei - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Iranian Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei (left) gives an endorsement letter to newly elected President Hassan Rohani during a ceremony for his confirmation as Iran's president in Tehran on August 3. epa Akbar Hashemí Rafsanyaní - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Ali Akbar Hashemi Rafsanyani (Der.) y Hassan Rouhani (Izq.). Al Mayadeen Hassan Rouhani - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Iranian President-elect Hassan Rohani (left) meets with ex-President Mohammad Khatami at his home in Tehran in June 2013. Photo: Asghar Khaksari Hassan Rouhani - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| Wichtige iranische Rolle: Hassan Ruhani (rechts) mit seinem Amtsvorgänger Mahmud Ahmadinedschad. (Foto: picture alliance / dpa) |-| Mahmud Ahmadineyad= Mahmud Ahmadineyad Ali Khamenei - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei (left) with President Mahmud Ahmadinejad on August 24. Fars Ali Khamenei - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei (left) with President Mahmud Ahmadinejad on August 24. Fars Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| FILE -- In this May 27, 2012 file photo, Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, left, talks to former President Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani, in an inauguration ceremony of the newly-elected parliament in Tehran, Iran. Iranian state media said Sunday, Jan. 8, 2017 that Rafsanjani has died at age 82 after having been hospitalized because of a heart condition. Rafsanjani, who served as president from 1989 to 1997, was a leading politician who often played kingmaker in the countrys turbulent politics. He supported President Hassan Rouhani. (AP Photo/Vahid Salemi, File) Mahmud Ahmadineyad - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| El ex presidente Mohamed Jatamí; el ayatolá, Alí Jamenei; y el nuevo presidente, Mahmud Ahmadineyad, durante la ceremonia. (Foto: EFE) Hassan Rouhani - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| Wichtige iranische Rolle: Hassan Ruhani (rechts) mit seinem Amtsvorgänger Mahmud Ahmadinedschad. (Foto: picture alliance / dpa) |-| Mohammad Khatami= Mohammad Khatami Ali Khamenei - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Iran's former President Mohammad Khatami (L) makes a point to Iranian Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei (R) as he introduces the new cabinet to him in Tehran, Aug. 27, 2001. REUTERS Ali Khamenei - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Iran's former President Mohammad Khatami (L) makes a point to Iranian Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei (R) as he introduces the new cabinet to him in Tehran, Aug. 27, 2001. REUTERS Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Former presidents Mohammad Khatami, left, and Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani, right. Credit: Reuters/Raheb Homavandi. Mahmud Ahmadineyad - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| El ex presidente Mohamed Jatamí; el ayatolá, Alí Jamenei; y el nuevo presidente, Mahmud Ahmadineyad, durante la ceremonia. (Foto: EFE) Hassan Rouhani - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Iranian President-elect Hassan Rohani (left) meets with ex-President Mohammad Khatami at his home in Tehran in June 2013. Photo: Asghar Khaksari |-| Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani= Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Ruhollah Khomeini.jpg| Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani with newly elected Supreme Leader, Ali Khamenei, 1989. Photo Credit: Khamenei.ir, Wikipedia Commons. Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Ali Khamenei.jpg| Supreme Leader Ali Khamenei and President Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani. Khamenei.ir Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Ali Khamenei.jpg| Supreme Leader Ali Khamenei and President Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani. Khamenei.ir Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Former presidents Mohammad Khatami, left, and Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani, right. Credit: Reuters/Raheb Homavandi. Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| FILE -- In this May 27, 2012 file photo, Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, left, talks to former President Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani, in an inauguration ceremony of the newly-elected parliament in Tehran, Iran. Iranian state media said Sunday, Jan. 8, 2017 that Rafsanjani has died at age 82 after having been hospitalized because of a heart condition. Rafsanjani, who served as president from 1989 to 1997, was a leading politician who often played kingmaker in the countrys turbulent politics. He supported President Hassan Rouhani. (AP Photo/Vahid Salemi, File) Akbar Hashemí Rafsanyaní - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Ali Akbar Hashemi Rafsanyani (Der.) y Hassan Rouhani (Izq.). Al Mayadeen |-| Ali Khamenei= Ver "Líder Supremo Iraní" Fuentes Categoría:Irán-Irán